Temporary Goodbyes
by Narcolover
Summary: postCoda DJo fic. Probably just a oneshot, but could develop into more if people like it, and have suggestions.


A Coda

Pairing: Dawson and Joey

Summary: Post-Coda fic. A one shot, but I might decide to make it into a story later.

Disclaimer: Saying that I own Dawson's Creek would be holding me accountable for the ending. No thanks. I don't own one single thing in this story.

AN: It's so hard to capture Dawson and Joey in a fic, because they have so many dimensions. I don't think I did it at all, so if anyone has any suggestions to make this capture them better, please let me know, so I can fix this.

* * *

_And then, just like that they were kissing. All her hopes, all her dreams seemed to be satisfied in the moment his lips touched hers. The thought of her ex-boyfriend, the one she had thought she loved had become a distant memory. She was lost in the past, for this boy was her entire past. Once upon a time, he was all she ever thought about. She was lost in the future, for she knew that her future was nothing without him. Some people's lives are inexplicably intertwined, and she had always known that her life and his were such. Somehow, lost in the past, and lost in the future she had found herself swaddled in the present. And she had known, she had just known that it had to be over for then. But just for then. Just for now. Because if they kept trying then, they would ruin it. They needed to go out into the world and live life. Somehow, she knew, they'd find their way back to each other, and their incredible bond would be all the stronger for it. And at the same instant she realized that, he did too. It had been one of those moments, one of those moments where you shuck your status as mere mortal and achieve, however briefly, true greatness. She had shared many such moments with this boy, and none without him. She knew she would never have one until they found each other again, but that was okay with her. For him, she'd wait forever. _

Joey Potter slid the story back across her professor's desk.

"I still don't see why you called me in here."

"Miss Potter, while this is an interesting story, it does not meet the quality of work that we expect here at Worthington. Nor does it complete the assignment. You will have to redo it."

Joey nodded reluctantly, and took the essay back. She had always wanted to do great things with her life. She had thought she was no stranger to hard work. So why was she gasping for breath? She didn't even have to ask.

* * *

She walked to the nearest pay phone, pulled out a quarter, and dialed.

"Hello?" A familiar voice rang through the phone.

"Dawson," she sighed in relief.

"Joey? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I...I...I can't do this without you."

"Do what?"

"Life. I just don't know how."

"I don't either."

"It was a stupid idea, thinking that we could just wave goodbye to each other."

"Maybe."

"What do you mean, maybe?"

"I mean...it hurts. It hurts a lot. And it's confusing. But, what if..."

"What if what? What if we just suck it up? Learn to live without living near each other?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks, Dawson, thanks a lot. This is just the perfect end to a perfect day. First I get told that I'm not good enough to be here, and then you-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Stop right there! What do you mean, you got told you're not good enough to be at Worthington? You were fourth in our class. You can do this, Jo."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"I know you, Jo, I know you better than anyone. You are more than capable of succeeding. You are capable of greatness."

"Then why don't you want anything to do with me?"

"Jo, nothing could be further from the truth. Nothing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but that's just how I feel. And to do that, we need to let go of each other. Just for a little while."

"What if you stop loving me? What if I stop loving you?"

"Do you know what the hardest part of being in love is? It's letting the person you love go. I'm not suggesting that we let each other go forever, just-"

"Just long enough, right?"

"Right."

"I get it now. I didn't before. I mean, I got it the night you left, but after that...I just lost it."

"So did I. But I've had a whole summer of work to get back on my feet, and figure it out again."

"I love you, Dawson. I have always loved you, and I always will. So goodbye."

"Goodbye. I'll miss you. Every day."

"Me too. Until Christmas."

"Then every day after that. Bye, Jo."

"Bye, Dawson."


End file.
